


【翻译】You Enable Me by totalizzyness

by yoyochan



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-27
Updated: 2013-03-27
Packaged: 2017-12-06 16:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/737826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoyochan/pseuds/yoyochan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond和Q有了一个共同的任务。Bond必须伪装成一个历史系教授，而Q，一个学生。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】You Enable Me by totalizzyness

作者：totalizzyness  
原文链接：http://archiveofourown.org/works/567650

Summary: Bond和Q有了一个共同的任务。Bond必须伪装成一个历史系教授，而Q，一个学生。  
Notes:本文也在作者的汤上发表了，链接：http://the-nerdinator.tumblr.com/post/36067051842/tanner-marched-in-to-q-branch-where-he-knew-bond

Tanner走进Q部门，他知道Bond不在出任务的时候把所有时间都花在这里。这个特别的日子里他正趴在Q的桌子上，看着后者摆弄一个他在一次任务后努力归还的设备残骸，虽然基本上已经没救了。 

“007！”

Bond抬起头，Q也转了过来。 

“MI5有新任务。”他边说边将一个棕色的文件放在了特工面前的桌子上。Bond皱起眉。

“我可不是给MI5工作的。” 

“我们知道，可他们为了这次任务开口要我们最顶尖的特工，你抽到下下签了。”

Bond叹口气， 把打着“最高机密”的文件拉近。“他们自己没有特工？”  
“不要再抵抗了，Bond，这已经是你的任务了。如果你高兴这次可以带上Q。” 

Q喷了出来，抬头睁大眼睛看向Tanner“不好意思？”  
“这次任务在国家内陆，不需要坐飞机。而且这样你就不用担心007毁了你的设备了。”

“好吧好吧，我明白但是……我从未有过实战训练！” 

Bond笑出声：“来吧Q，会很好玩的。” 

“是啊，我很肯定我头部中弹的时候会相当好玩！” 

“我不会让你头部中弹的。”  
Tanner翻了个白眼，离开了Q部门，留下Bond和他的军需官为了此次新任务的危险等级斗嘴。

在MI6和MI5做完任务简报后， Bond和Q发现他们得在肯特的一所大学里卧底，Bond，很不满的，必须把自己伪装成一个历史系教授。

“你知道，我还真是太TM了解历史了。” 

Q咯咯地笑着，拉开自己的手提箱，他们正呆在一间酒店房间里：“算你走运，我会在讲堂后面告诉你你需要知道的信息。” 

“为什么你的工作这么轻松？” 

“我看上去比较年轻。没有人会觉得一个50岁的学生是件正常的事。” 

“滚一边儿去，小混蛋。” 

Q笑着，开始设置他的笔记本电脑和桌上的一堆设备。Bond叹气，在自己的床上坐下，怒视着那件丑陋的花呢外套，他不得不穿出去还要让它看起来像是那么回事儿。 谁规定历史老师不能穿阿玛尼套装？ 

Bond发现，他们的第一天进行得出人意料的顺利。他站在整个班级面前，牢牢告诫自己不要去看坐在远处角落，躲在笔记本电脑后面的Q，Q正通过他自己设计的几乎看不见的耳机给Bond进行说明。学生们的表现都很好，没有问什么问题。Q还在Bond不知情的情况下告诉他哪些学生没在听课。比如第十五排那对将手放在彼此裤子里的情侣。

“龌龊的小混蛋们。” 

当James背朝学生时，他对着别在领口的微型麦克风坏笑道：“你确定你不是在嫉妒？” 

“当然不是。”

“听起来没什么说服力啊。”  
他听见Q呼出一口愤愤不平的喘气：“别想激怒我Bond，我会告诉你假信息的。” 

“只是说说而已Q，也许你生气是为了压抑性挫败。” 

“滚。” 

“告诉我吧，你是处男？” 

“我根本看不出这跟你有什么关系。还有提醒你一下，这算性骚扰了。” 

Bond嘲弄道：“才不是，我会让你知道什么才是真正的性骚扰。” 

“我们正在工作Bond，请集中注意力。” 

“这回答可不像拒绝。” 

“也不是答应。” 

“但不是拒绝。” 

Q发出嘲笑的声音，Bond可以听见他用力敲打着键盘。在剩下的课堂时间里他没有再听到对方说些什么。在回到酒店后也几乎听不到对方再说些什么。

第二和第三节课基本上相同，Q告诉他信息，学生们做下笔记。第四节课，Bond已经对演讲感到厌倦，于是他布置了一个陈述内战的小组作业，以圆颅党支持者和骑士党支持者分组。

“您支持哪边，奥利弗克伦威尔？”Q凝视着他。

“好人那边，我想。“Bond回答道，坐在位子上展开笑容。Q轻笑着开始在笔记本上打字。

“你站谁那边？” 

Bond低头看着自己那杯茶：“圆颅党。” 

“因为他们赢了？” 

“因为查尔斯是个大白痴。” 

“说的不错。” 

Bond飞快地抿了一口茶，看向Q所在的角落。他在那儿坐了4节课，完全没人注意到。“你知道，我开始怀疑根本就没有什么任务，其实是MI6精心策划好将我支开一段时间。” 

“那为什么我也要遭这份罪？” 

“是你搞的鬼。”

“我才没有。” 

Bond翻了个白眼，放下茶杯向Q的位置走去，然后在他旁边坐下：“完成更多的工作了？” 

Q飞快地瞥了瞥Bond：“一大堆，谢谢。别忘了你有一个班级要看着。” 

“他们好着呢。不过我其中一个学生感觉没有融入集体。” 

“他有更重要的事。” 

“比如说？享受特权？” 

Q嘲笑道：“很难。” 

Bond坏笑起来，手轻轻放在了Q的膝盖上：“ 来吧Q，你肯定有过一些师生幻想的。” 

Q的身体猛地僵住，嘴唇撅了起来：“完全没有。”

“你确定？” 

“Bond，这是高度不恰当的行为。” 

Bond的手在Q的大腿上往更上的地方游走：“正是我一向干的事。” 

“Bond。”

“Q。”

Q紧张地环顾了一下教室，所有人都低着头集中在他们那份由于Bond对历史的了解而注定会在Q手上被评分的作业上。“别在这里，Bond。” 

Bond的眼睛亮了：“哦？那迟些时候？” 

Q正准备回答的时候，Bond的手已经停在他的胯间。他尽了一切努力不让自己咬到舌头，脸颊则迅速蹿红了。Bond，这个混蛋,只是挂着坏坏的笑容又靠近了一些。

“别在这里，Bond！”Q嘘声说道。

“那就迟些时候，”Bond笑着，飞快地在Q的胯部捏了一下，然后站了起来。“请原谅，我还有堂课要上，骚货。” 

Q给了Bond一记眼刀，看着他走回讲台。他交叉双腿，试着让脸上的红晕和不合时宜的勃起一起消失掉。他俯身对着麦克风说道：“我会要你好看的。” 

Bond在椅子上坐下，对着Q坏笑道：“我很期待。”

END


End file.
